Yeah, I'll Tell You Somethin'
by Dark Cascade
Summary: Here's another one for ya guys. the late the great spncsifreak beta'd this for meh! Love ya for it mate. Across The Universe Jude/Max. song-fic for I Wanna Hold Your Hand.


**Here's another one of these things.  
Another ATU Max/Jude fic. Yes...new favorite couple and I couldn't find 'With A Little Help From My Friends' lyrics.**

_Anybody wanna say it? - Me  
-Jude raises hand-  
Okay.- Me She doesn't own. - Max  
-Jude pouts-  
Aww...Sorry...-Max  
-kisses Jude's cheek-  
-Jude smiles- (and all is well..) :)_

**ANYWHO!  
So here it goes. I DIDN'T alter lyrics this time and for that I am proud. Here it is.**

* * *

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,  
I think you'll understand.  
When I'll say that something I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand._

Max just wants to be able to hold Jude all the time. To display affection for the man he loves outside of just the bedroom.  
This is what brings them to their present dilemma.

_Oh please, say to me You'll let me be your man  
And please, say to me You'll let me hold your hand.  
Now let me hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand._

"Jude. All I want to do is be able to hug you when we are around other people. To kiss you when we sit with Lucy and Pru. I just want that freedom." Max tells his boyfriend.

"Max, love, I get that. I do." Jude confesses, and slides his hands through his hair.

"Then why not, Jude? Why not?" Max tenses.

"'Cause I don't want this to become something awkward. Because every time I'm around Lucy I get guilty! Because getting you was the best decision of my life, but being with you is the hardest thing in my life. Because I love you, Max. That' why I don't kiss you when other people are around; don't hug you when I want to. Max, I want to do all those things! I want to be able to hug you, kiss you, fucking hold your hand outside of this room. I just can't!" Jude flopped down on the couch, and Max stared into space, soaking it in.

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside.  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide._

Max can remember when their relationship was still secret. When Jude still thought Lucy should be the first one to know. Because Jude had led her to believe he was going for something more than her friendship. This is why Jude feels guilty. The man only wanted to befriend the sister of his beloved. Never to go past that.

"Lucy!" He remembers the day they decided to tell her. Max called her into the room. It was five months ago.

"What do you want Max?" then she spotted Jude and smiled. Max tensed.

"We need to tell ya something, Lucy." Jude drawled out.

"Jude an I are an item. We sleep together. This poor shlump, although cute, thinks you have eyes for no other than him. We just needed to tell you, sis." Max said quickly, before Jude could protest. Lucy bolted for Sadie's room.

_Yeah, you've got that something,  
I think you'll understand.  
When I'll say that something I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand._

Lucy didn't come out until Sadie coaxed her out of her room with Pru's help. Max wasn't irked, but Jude felt completely to blame. 'I shouldn't have been so nice!' He would say.  
Max would always just kiss him on the head and say that she would have had to find out eventually. No anvil.  
When Lucy came out of that room she wouldn't speak to Max and whenever she saw Jude her eyes screamed for him to change his mind.  
He felt terrible.  
And even now, after Lucy got over it and even said so, gave her blessing and found someone else, Jude felt bad.  
This is why they fight.  
This is why they need to get their own place.  
Or thats what Max thinks.

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside.  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide._

Max hates living with his sister. Its not Lucy's fault. Its Jude. He won't even sit next to Max on the couch. No PDA at all...that's how it used to be.  
Now that Lucy knows the situation, and has handled it, they should be able to right?

"Jude, come on. She has someone. They aren't being very decreat with their sex life. You can hear them All. The. Time. It's sick. And you won't even let me hold you!" Max mumbled.  
Jude sighed.

"The apartment upstairs is free. And I own it, you know." Jojo said from the doorway.

"What?" Jude asked, confused.

"I bought it when Sadie was being crazy. I kept it just in case, but she's pretty stuck to me now." Jojo chuckled.

"Can we rent it out?" Max asked Jude.

"Why do you need to ask him?" Jojo commented, "He'll follow you." The man smiled.

"True." Max laughed. Jude glared.

_Yeah, you've got that something,  
I think you'll understand.  
When I'll feel that something_

Three weeks later Jude and Max finally paid Jojo the rent and moved into their apartment. It was close enough to see everyone, but far enough away from Lucy's constant sex life. Plus, it gave the boys some room.

"Well?" Max asked, eyeing Jude.

"Come 'ere." The Englishman smiled. He pulled Max in and kissed him softly.

"I love you, Jude Feeney." Max whispered

"I love you too, Max Cariggan." Jude smiled.

_I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand._

At Cafe Huh?, Max sat with Jude, Pru and Rita, and as they waited for Sadie's band to begin, Jude leaned over to Max and kissed his neck softly.  
The blond smiled and blushed deeply.  
"So..."Jude whispered in his ear," can I...er...hold yer hand?"

* * *

**Remember kids...reviews make me happy. And you'll get cookies!  
DC**


End file.
